BlueBerry Hills
by Fabian664
Summary: "Where have you been?", "BlueBerry Hills" I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to ALL people, but this won't get off my head**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**Yup, if you know this joke, congratulations then, a joke with a Gakuen Alice twist!**

**BlueBerry Hills**

One Day

Class went on as usual, then Narumi-Sensei went through attendance.

"Natsume?" said Narumi-Sensei and no one answered, then the door opened, Natsume came in. Late. With his uniform messed up more than usual

"Where have you been?" asked Narumi

"BlueBerry Hills" answered Natsume smirking

Next Day

Natsume came in late. Again. This time, he was shirtless. Girls went CRAZY at the sight!

"Where have you been?" Asked Narumi to the shirtless boy, he smirked

"BlueBerry Hills" answered Natsume

Day After That

Once again, Natsume came in late, but this time with only _boxers..._ Girls were DYING! At the sight!

"Where have you been?" asked Narumi more alarmed

"BluBerry Hills" answered Natsume, again, smirking

Day After That Day

Natsume came late. BUT! But this time... NAKED! I think all the girls fainted...

"NATSUME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" aske Narumi looking completely alarmed

"BlueBerry Hills" answered Natsume, eyes closed, smirking

Day After That That Day

"We have a new student today!" said Narumi to his class, Natsume was in his seat like always, before the past days actually, "Mikan come in!" said Narumi as a girl stepped in class, uniform a bit messed, "So where do you come from?" asked Narumi

"BlueBerry Hills" said the teenage girl with a wink

**SO THAT WAS WHAT HE MEANT!**

**That's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NEITHER, ONLY MY RANDOM FICS**

**Hello, this is Fabian leaving a message for all my readers. I was thinking of rating it up to M for Mature and write the missing scenes of what was happening in BlueBerry Hills, so that means I'll write lemons. If you want, this vote Yes, and if you don't, vote No. This was a REAL important message from your dear author, Fabian ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, here's someone people known as Fabian… to tell you… the lemon is till next chapter…**

**Assistant: Fabian you're quite cruel… **

**No I'm not, life IS unfair… and so is Middle School**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**Also, to stealthy ninja, I had a dream of a guy JUST like Natsume telling me to write the fanfic already and I had a dream argument with him, it was so funny!**

**BlueBerry Hills: What Happen On Day One?**

Natsume walked to the forest to a place no one knew about but him, a place where a certain girl lived, and that certain girl was his cherry blossom, his beautiful… girlfriend!

_**Welcome to… BlueBerry Hills!**_

He made it through all the bushes easily, he looked around to see a women near the little pond, in a 2 piece deep red bikini. It was sunny and the women's body seem wet with little drops though all her body, her eyes were closed enjoying the sun. he quietly walked behind her and bit her ear, she woke up in an instant

"Nat-sume!" she said separating the words to make it clear she was surprised

"Hey angel," he said nuzzling her neck, he took in her scent, a sweet mix of strawberries and tangerines. Sweet. She lay back and he went up to her face, "you okay love?" he asked with half lidded eyes, she nodded

"I have a game for you, sit here, " she said as she scooted and he sat by her, "Now my sweet loving boyfriend, want to know the game?" she asked getting nearer making him get aroused since her breast were touching his fine built chest through the stupid fabric of the uniform

"Does it include a kiss?" he asked with a smirk, he was known to be a pervert through her eyes as well as a lovely man, she giggled

"Of course, but you will have to follow the instructions each day, today, you go to class rustled up," she said as she grabbed his collar

"Then?" he asked as he neared in and she composed the position of her hands with a hand grabbing his collar shirt and one in his neck

"You get a lovely make-out lesson" she said as he with no warning in one swift move kissed her roughly yet sweetly on her gentle pink lips

She gasped in pleasure into the kiss with the advantage towards Natsume he quickly made his tongue move into her mouth and she easily responded. He bit her tongue lightly and she moaned, music to his ears! He moved around her mouth tasting her beautiful mouth, his sweet addicting drug, she met with his tongue and had a long French kiss… he broke apart for air for a millisecond and then went back

Her fingers played with his hair and he slowly caressed up and down her spine sending shivers, he sucked, he licked, he bit and so many other things to her tongue as she did the same now with her between one of his legs, she then broke apart

"Why you stop?" he asked in a fake sad tone as she trailed her finger through his chest up and down, he had on his shirt

"That's the game, leaving you wanting for more" she said with a sweet smile as she got up and kissed his forehead, "Now go to class, you'll be late" she said as he stood up and kissed the top of her head and she giggled, "come back tomorrow love!" she said as she went to the little house and closed the door and he went to class

He then noticed how he looked, his hair a mess without him knowing it… but it looked nice and cool messed up, his uniform more of a mess than usual and there was a sweet trace of lip-gloss in the collar of his shirt

**In the Class**

"Natsume?" said Narumi-Sensei and no one answered, then the door opened, Natsume came in. Late. With his uniform messed up more than usual

"Where have you been?" asked Narumi

"BlueBerry Hills" answered Natsume smirking


	4. Chapter 4

**If you know me… CONGRATULATIONS! Also little message, I have no friends in FanFiction so I feel lonely. Every time I'm writing I'm talking to myself, It's a boy in my head, the person I trust since I'm… tomboyish, and I like it! But please don't hesitate to ask me, I'll feel a bit better having to know some people**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**No, I do not**

**BlueBerry Hills: What Happen On Day Two?**

Natsume went through the bushes again to find his loving girlfriend having tea with Mr. Bear, her most nearer neighbor, he saw as he left and Mikan got up and picked up the cups, and cookies as he - out of nowhere- hugged her from behind

She was wearing a soft colored crimson red dress that went to her knees, with a black bow under her breast's, he lightly touched her shoulders, which were exposed freely to the cool warm air, and caressed then up and down

"Natsume, what are you doing?" she said as she grabbed his hand lightly and turned over with a sweet smile, only HE could see

"Continuing our game" he said as he took her index finger and sucked on it, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the little house

He lay her on the bed as he got on top of her and she giggled, "Today, you go to class without a shirt" she said with a seductive smile as she took his shirt off and traced her fingers up and down slowly

He went down slowly and kissed her hard and soft at the same time, she moaned and open her mouth, he took advantage and let his tongue slip in tasting her sweet mouth, their tongues met and had a good loving French kiss

He took of her dress and found she was wearing some shorts loosely and her favorite bra, he took the bra off and got aroused quickly by the sight of her upper body being naked in front of him. She took her left nipple in his mouth and she threw her head back, she moaned at the sensation

He twisted the right nipple and she grabbed his hair. He then bit her nipple a bit hard just enough for her to moan and hit him on the head lightly, "Watch it!" she said as she felt him smirked, he switched nipples and did the same

"Nat-su-me" she moaned as Natsume swirled his tongue all over her bare breast and did the same with the other, she then stopped his skilled mouth that was working on her breast. She traced her fingers lightly on his skin and heard him groan, she twisted his nipple a bit and he went to her neck and bit it softly and kept going

She kissed him hard as he just went ahead, she bit his tongue lightly and he grazed hers with his teeth, she stopped him then

"Why ya stop?" he asked with a pretend-to-be-sad voice

"I'm sorry Love, you have honey pie wet as ever and you throbbing, but the game is leaving you wanting for more" she said with half-lidded eyes and a cute baby-ish voice, she kissed his forehead, "It's late, you have school" she said as he kissed her forehead to and left

Then he noticed he was shirtless. She had taken it away from him! He then notice a mark of lipstick on his chest, haha, funny yet incredible

**In The Class**

Natsume came in late. Again. This time, he was shirtless. Girls went CRAZY at the sight!

"Where have you been?" Asked Narumi to the shirtless boy, he smirked

"BlueBerry Hills" answered Natsume

**Yo, me here to report! Yeah it's done for now, then it will be half a lemon and a full lemon**

**Assistant: RnR people**

**Yeah, Yeah**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've been gone almost a year? I don't know. Oh well I'm back and here it is**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG**

**There. Assistant!**

**Assistant: Enjoy the 5****th**** chapter of BlueBerry Hills! And Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

**BlueBerry Hills: What Happen On Day Three?**

Natsume was walking through the bushes that led to the infamous Blueberry Hills. He stared over at the little house and walked in. It seemed quiet. Then he saw her, in the kitchen reading a book. Mikan didn't use thick make-up or bitchy clothes. She may not be a big breast lady but her size was just right.

He stood there staring, no, more like studying her. "Ne, Natsume, you ok?" asked a sweet voice as he snapped out of his imaginary world.

"Nothing… Say Mikan, what's the next part of the game?" he asked going back to his normal self and grabbed her into a hug

"That's right! Follow me!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to her room. She threw herself in bed and he quickly went on top of her. She smiled

"Today you'll go to school in boxers!" whispered Mikan into his ear like a little kid saying a secret

"That sounds ni- wait. What?" he said as Mikan ripped his shirt open and crashed her lips to his. He began moving his hands, first living a tingly sensation her neck. Then playing with her nipples and finally rubbing her clit under her panties.

He left her lips and trailed his tongue down her neck to her chest. He removed her shirt and skirt and quickly got to work

"Natsume… Don't tease me," moaned Mikan with half lidded eyes as Natsume stared pumping a finger into her pussy

"But that's no fun…" laughed Natsume with his signature smirk

"Fine. Want fun?" said Mikan with a pout as she removed his fingers from her wet pussy and bent down to his erection which kept getting bigger by the moment. She made the monster go out. She grabbed it with both hands and began stroking it up and down. She bent down and kissed the tip of his dick

"Mikan! Stop it! That'll make me come!" Mikan took it all in. She began to suck on it like a lollipop, "I'm coming!" Natsume said as he let go of his seed in her mouth. She swallowed it whole

"I came too," said Mikan as she touched her pussy and Natsume saw the glistening liquid coming down her legs, "Bye now Natsume! You'll be late for school!" said Mikan with a sugar coated voice as she threw Natsume outside in only his boxers. _'Isn't she lovely?'_ Natsume thought sarcastically as he began walking to class

**In The Class**

Once again, Natsume came in late, but this time with only _boxers..._ Girls were DYING! At the sight!

"Where have you been?" asked Narumi more alarmed

"BluBerry Hills" answered Natsume, again, smirking

**Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Signing off, Fabian**

**Assistant: Please RnR! Bye, bye!**

**Oh yeah, since writing lemonades is new for me this may not be so good but I promise I'll keep improving. And sorry is so short- Fabian ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and this is the big scene! I'm not experienced at writing the yellowish, acid fruit of a subtropical citrus tree, lemon**

**Assistant: Enjoy the 2****nd**** to last chapter of BBH!**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice; I think we all know that here**

**BlueBerry Hills: What Happen On Day Four?**

Mikan was currently eating candy, enjoying the feeling of how it slowly melted in her mouth leaving the sweet, sticky, candy flavor on her tongue

"These are the best~" she smiled; a pair of hands wrapped around her as she jumped up and attacked the attacker with the nearest thing she had, a marshmallow…

"Wow Polka, of course you can kill anyone with a marshmallow," Natsume said sarcastically, lighting up the marshmallow on his hand till it became liquid, Mikan pouted

"Well, you shouldn't have scared me like that!" she defended her fluffy protection, Natsume smirked (Is it just me or is this getting annoying?)

"Well whatever, what's up with the game today, Sargent Marshmallow?" he teased, Mikan pouted again

"My name's Mikan, not Sargent Marshmallow," she looked to her left, avoiding any eye contact with her lover, she heard a groan

"Mikan," he called, "I'm sorry, but you know," he ran his fingers through her neck in slow motion, giving her goose bumps, "You could have loads of fun with one…" She looked at him

"Fun? With a marshmallow?" she asked him, he smiled and licked his lips, grabbing a bag of marshmallows in the counter and tossing her over his left shoulder.

"Let's ho have that 'fun', I talked to you about." He chuckled as Mikan went all red in the face, wondering what was going to happen to poor little her. "Let's remove all articles of clothing first." He said tossing her on bed and ripping all her clothing away from her body.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" she asked, looking left to right. He ignored her comment as he place all the marshmallows on a cup and burned them into complete liquid. He blew on it a bit and let them rest on her bed stand while he undressed himself.

"Now," he said silently, a smile creeping up to his lips as he let all the sticky substance fall on her breast, tummy, down her thighs, and pussy lips, she moaned at the warmth the marshmallow still held, and soon got annoyed at the fact that it was get all sticky on her

"Natsume, is going to get all sticky!" she whined, but soon her started to do what she didn't know he was going to do. He began licking all over her body, fondling her breast in a slow circular motion. "N- N- NATSUME!" she moaned loudly, as he ran his tongue down the marshmallow river into the epicenter.

"What? Don't you like it?" he asked, his breathing becoming heavy and his eyes full of lust as her looked at the strawberry red Mikan. He licked her inner thigh ever so softly, he then grazed his teeth over her skin and bit her lightly, she threw her head back as she enjoyed the feeling he was giving her.

"Natsume…" she moaned over and over again, he then inserted one of his fingers. "Ah!" she was melting into him as he added two more to the mix, her whole body going up and down with his thrusting rhythm. "He bent down and started playing with her clit, light bites and some tongue flickers, he felt her tightened up against his finger and so he sped up more and more, the marshmallow was gone but its scent was strong and all over the room making Mikan dizzy while moaning in pleasure and screaming Natsume's name, like he liked it.

"I'll take all that as a yes," Mikan groaned as he ran up his tongue up to her neck and sucked on it, his fingers becoming even faster. "Cum for me Mikan, cum for Natsume Hyuuga." He whispered in her right ear, licking it.

"I-I- I'm going to cum!" she yelled as all her juices splattered on Natsume's fingers, her clit twitching and her heart beating 1000beats per second, Natsume removed his hand from her pussy and licked it clean. She knew what was next, she wrapped her hands on his neck and smiled at him, he smiled back as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready? He warned

"Yes I'm re- NAT-SU-ME!" she screamed as he entered her fully, she was so busy being pleasured she didn't even get to see how bit his thing went! He went in and out in a quick and hard motion that was Making Mikan drool and him too.

"Mikan! You're so tight!" he yelled in pleasure as he groaned inside his throat

"I- I ca- can't do much ab- abou- about it!" she moaned out as she pulled on his hair almost ready to let everything out.

""I'm going to cum," he whispered on Mikan's ear as her walls tightened against his length and in one quick moment… Natsume let everything out inside her as well as Mikan all over him, his expression was satisfied. He pulled out of her and laid her, the smell of marshmallows and sex in the air, lovely.

"You know what else is fun?" asked Mikan after at least 10 minutes of silence.

"Hn?" he asked, his eyes quickly flashing open.

"This," she said as she smiled brightly at him and kicked him out the window with no clothing. "Love you! Muah!" she laughed as she waved him an air kiss, and shut the window.

"FUCK THIS!" he yelled into the sky, trying to cover his intimate area. "But that was the best sex we've had." He looked at the positive side.

**In the Class**

Natsume came late. BUT! But this time... NAKED! I think all the girls fainted...

"NATSUME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" asked Narumi looking completely alarmed.

"BlueBerry Hills" answered Natsume, eyes closed, smirking.

**Smirking is getting on my nerves! I swear! Uhh anyways, thanks for reading, I know it's bad and all but what can I say? Not much really.**

**Assistant: R&R! Take care, update will be soon. a\Any thoughts on the last chapter?**

**That'll be very helpful. Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews! signing off- Fabian ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm back for good, I now have to handle two accounts cuz I accidentally forgot this one but then remembered it. My other account is FabiFabi if you're interested**

**Assistant: Because she won't be able to say it well, here it goes. Fabian-" Oh my god I should go die in a whole, it's been years and I come back till now I should just die I swear I hate myself so much, all those people waiting for me I'm the worst –whine—whine—sob—sob- "**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**BlueBerry Hills: The Last Day**

"School huh," Natsume said from where he sat in the sofa reading through her schedule as she got ready. His eyes skimmed through the paper with much attention for he noticed most her classes were with him except their last class. He looked back at where she was changing and smirked as she fixed her skirt, it gave a great display of her creamy thighs, and her socks reached up to her knees and gave her a very cute and sexy look.

"Yeah! So cool! Now I get to see you even when I don't want to!" she joked. She was still looking at the mirror and didn't notice when he came behind her until she saw his reflection on the mirror. He had a little of a seductive grin and his eyes were fixed on her back. "You ok?" she whispered.

"Perfectly fine," he smirked as he gripped her shoulders firmly and threw her on the sofa; she let out a small yelp as he jumped on top of her. Mikan gulped she noticed his eyes had gone into a flaring passionate red, meaning he had something bad up his sleeve.

"Natsume let go of me," she protested as she straddled but he instead undid the top of her blouse. He bent down and began licking and kissing her neck. _'Ah that feels so good! But on my first day of school?!' _she though as she moaned into the silent kisses.

"Now, now, Mikan, we don't want to mess you up too bad do we?" he hushed; Mikan glared but couldn't stop her mouth from becoming an exit for little exotic sounds that were making Natsume go wild.

"L- Let go, th- there's school!" she hardly made out. That just made him more exited, the thought of doing it in school that is, being in the merge of getting caught while doing it in a classroom or something, man that made his body get the chills. He pushed his knee in between her legs and pushed against her warmth spot. She went like jelly when she felt that and stopped struggling. He pulled her blouse apart so he had view of her chest; he was too lazy to unclasp the bra so he of course just pulled it up a bit.

"You know that black cats bring bad luck Polka," he teased as he sucked and bit her little erect nipples; she arched her back as her body leaned into the touch. His hand pulled up the skirt and put her panties to the side as he began to rub her clit she was held her breath from the pleasure.

"Well, this may not be that bad..." she gasped out in pleasure as he pinched one breast, rubbed her clit and massaged her nipple with his tongue, he gave her a light bite at the comment, earning a light scream.

He finally entered a finger in, she screamed out as he pumped in and out, she cried his name loudly as he sat down and brought her on top of him. He added more fingers to the mix and got more into it. She came from the harsh thrusts of her fingers and decided to kiss her then, she closed her eyes and leaned into the wild kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck; he claimed her mouth and kissed it hungrily tasting the blueberries from the pancakes she had had for breakfast.

He knew she could scream all she wanted because this place was pretty much secluded from the rest of the school. He let go of her mouth and lifted her up, she was gasping for air and her eyes looked dazed, holding desire for more. He unzipped his pants and brought his dick out, her pussy wet and ready to be ravaged by the monster so he went in, he made her sat on his shaft and in a swift thrust entered her fully, she screamed in pleasure as she began moving, his hands resting on her hips as she bounced up and down. She was so tight that he didn't want this to stop, he was being a little rough but that's just how she liked it.

"Ah ah ah, N- Natsume!" she screamed, he liked that. To feel that his cock was making this girl scream his name was great, more because she kept cumming. Milking his shaft over and over again until he came, they sat in their tired state for a moment until he finally pulled out and kissed her again.

"Remember to not be late to class," he whispered into her ear before blowing hot breath on it. She pouted and glared at him as he left to school, she was left to clean up and fix herself up. She blushed as she remembered their current sex sessions, she blushed. After a long while she left for school.

**In Class**

"We have a new student today!" said Narumi to his class, Natsume was in his seat like always, before the past days actually, "Mikan come in!" said Narumi as a girl stepped in class, uniform a bit messed, "So where do you come from?" asked Narumi

"BlueBerry Hills" said the teenage girl with a wink.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it!**

**Assistant: your first finished story after disappearing for years… yay…**

**Shut it! RnR everybody! Also, all other stories will be updated soon, no less than a month, He?! Jealous of a Dog?! Will be turned into a one-shot and soon the stories will be up to date. **

**Assistant: Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
